Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, are often enabled to work with “external” auxiliary input/output devices such as a mouse or other pointing device. The external device may be connected to the electronic device using a physical connection, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable, between corresponding ports on the devices. Alternatively, the external device may be connected to the electronic device using a wireless connection such as Bluetooth™. External input/output devices are sometimes provided as part of a docking station (commonly referred to as a “dock”) which may also provide auxiliary power and/or communications functions. While existing solutions serve these purposes, conventional solutions typically require a dedicated auxiliary input/output device (such as a corded/wired or wireless mouse) or a docking station. There remains a need for more convenient solutions for providing external input/output devices and enabling the use of external input/output devices.